


One More Night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [2]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, Alex and Luke meet one more time before Alex leaves for home.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20), discussion of bullying/non-con at school, discussion of porn/kink, light bondage, fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3), sex without protection</p>
<p>
  <i>Alex gently combs his fingers through Luke's hair, loving the rich tactile pleasure of it. "I could fall in love with you. So easily," he whispers. "But where would that leave you? Stuck, like you couldn't have all the boyfriends you're supposed to have before some old guy starts making demands on you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Some old guy?" Luke snorts, but his mind's still half stuck on the idea that Alex could fall in love with him. "You make it sound like there's <b>years</b> between us."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Raising an eyebrow, Alex gives him a very pointed Look. "I'm taking advantage of you right now. You know this."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

After professing a sudden interest in the Welsh countryside, Alex had managed to procure from his aunt a map of the local area. And Luke was right: it wasn't difficult for him to find Aberbargoed's only cemetery. He arrives a little bit early, not wanting to miss the young man in the dark, and he actually took some trouble to groom himself tonight. Clean-shaven, jeans that actually fit, a nice button-down shirt over a thermal T, and just a hint of cologne. Yes, he knows -- he's dressing up like it's a date, when in actuality he's secretly meeting with a fucking fourteen year-old boy. But he _refuses_ to dwell on Luke's age anymore, he reminds himself, leaning against the stone wall a bit north from the cemetery's entrance.

Luke feels such a sense of relief the moment he catches sight of Alex that he's almost lightheaded with it. He hadn't admitted - even to himself - how devastated he would have been if the other man had stood him up. Sure he knows nothing will come of this, that Alex will head home tomorrow and barely give him a second thought, but this, these two encounters, these might actually get him through the next four years.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible," he says, closing the distance between them, a bulky blanket tucked under one arm, "but you look even hotter than last night." He grins, stopping in front of Alex, who smells fucking incredible, hoping he looks okay in his dark jeans and fitted black sweater.

"Thank you," Alex murmurs, smiling. "And you..." He reaches out and grabs a (gentle) fistful of Luke's jumper, pulling him in close for a kiss. "You make me want to break the law. And if anyone objects, I'll just tell them to go fuck themselves." He snickers. "Gladly."

Luke's grin widens at that and his whole body lights up at the kiss. "We should head up," he says. "Just in case. You want to carry this?" Handing Alex the bottle of wine he managed to snag from one of his mates, Robbie's parents too fond of their drink to keep track of what's in their cabinet. "I'll take the blanket and the torch."

"All right." Alex takes the bottle and glances at the label as they begin an easy climb. "Did you bring a corkscrew?"

"I've got a pocket knife," Luke says, stopping to point out where the colliery tip used to be before it was turned into a park. "My gransha used to bring me up here all the time."

"But he doesn't, anymore?" Alex asks, checking out Luke with sidelong glances.

"Not as much. He's getting older and it's harder for him to handle even the smaller inclines," Luke explains, flushing hot as he catches Alex watching him.

Alex nods, then asks softly, "Does anyone in your family know about you?"

Luke shakes his head. "My grandparents aren't Witnesses but they're pretty old-fashioned. I'm not sure how they'd handle it." He stops again, pointing out a few more landmarks in the fading light. "What about you? Does anyone know you like men too?"

"My sister knows. And one of my closest friends. I don't really talk about it much. And two years ago, I thought I was in love... I had myself totally convinced that she was The One, you know?" Alex looks at Luke and shakes his head. "I dropped out of school and went back home to be with her. Then we broke up two weeks later."

"Wow. No wonder you're soured on all of that," Luke says, leading them higher and deeper into the hills. "How long were you together?"

"Um, about one and a half years, on and off and on again," Alex answers, watching his feet now so he doesn't trip on the unfamiliar ground. "I had some idea that if I did something so big and dramatic to be with her again, then we'd both know it was true love." He flashes Luke a grin. "I was very stupid."

"I don't know about that," Luke says, grinning back. "I like the idea of the grand gesture. It sounds more to me like she was the stupid one."

"Ohhh, but you're a romantic. I can tell," Alex says, his grin widening into a smile, eyes sparkling in the starlight. "So maybe in, say, four years I should hitch a ride to Cardiff and see if there's some grand gesturing to be done there."

The fact that Alex would even joke about wanting something more with him has Luke flushing from head to toe. "Maybe," he agrees, nodding, meaning 'definitely'. He's never felt like this before, which isn't surprising given the opportunities he's had, but he can't imagine not falling head over heels for that smile at any time in his life.

Still grinning, Alex glances away to check out their surroundings. "What about over there?" he asks, pointing to a tiny spot with trees stretching over it like a bower. "That place looks kind of flat."

"I think we're far enough up," Luke agrees, giving the ground a quick once-over before spreading the blanket out. "Want to do the honours?" he asks, handing over the pocket knife.

Alex blinks at the possible implications, then realizes why Luke is handing him the knife. "Yeah," he agrees, and sits down tailor-style on the blanket. It takes some doing to get the bottle open with such a rough and ready corkscrew, but soon he hands the wine to Luke. "You're the host," he says with a smile, and takes Luke's hand to tug him close. "You drink first."

Settling in beside Alex, so very aware of the heat radiating from his body, Luke takes a good swig from the bottle, struggling not to make a face as he swallows.

Chuckling at Luke's expression, Alex takes the wine back. "Are you sure you want any more of this?" he asks, and takes only a quick swallow before he sets the bottle safely aside. Reaching out, he traces a fingertip around the shape of Luke's mouth and then asks, "Do you think you'll need it?"

Luke shakes his head. "I didn't last night," he says softly, heart beating wildly.

"Well then, come here," Alex tells him. He slips his arms around Luke and pulls him to lie down, crushing their lips together.

Luke moans, rubbing himself shamelessly against Alex's thigh as he licks into his mouth, chasing after the taste of him. Unable to get enough.

The excitement pouring off of the young man is nearly as seductive as his scent, his eager movements. Alex reaches down and cups Luke's ass, rocking him against his body in a rhythm designed to drive them both mad.

"Oh god," Luke blurts out, gasping as he's quickly pushed to the edge, his cock throbbing dangerously. "Hold on. I'm too close."

"Hold on?" Alex echoes, his grin teasing. He lifts his hands immediately. "Quick, tell me about your worst subject in school."

"Maths. God. I hate them," Luke responds, but he's damned if he can follow his own advice and a second later he's kissing Alex again, devouring his mouth like he won't ever get enough.

Alex laughs into the kiss and wonders when he last had so much fun making out with anyone. "Wait," he says, and rolls Luke to his back, straddling him. He draws the young man's wrists above his head and pins them to the blanket. "What is the square root of 25?"

"Five. I'm not that bad," Luke protests, squirming against the hold for a moment before realizing just how good it feels - _fuck_ \- to be pinned down like this.

Alex licks a slow stripe up Luke's throat. "The first six numbers of pi?"

Oh god. Luke moans, eyes rolling, the intimacy of what they're doing a level of arousal he hasn't experienced before. "Um. Three point one four..." he trails off.

"One... Five..." Alex whispers, punctuating each number with another lick, pulling Luke's flavor into himself. "Nine." He reaches down and cups Luke's prick through his jeans.

Luke shakes his head, moaning and canting his hips upwards, his cock pushed into Alex's grasp. "How can you do that?"

A laugh puffs from Alex's lips and he gives Luke's cock a squeeze. "Do what?" he asks, genuinely in the dark.

"Think when we're doing this," Luke says, moaning again.

"It's just from a little more practice," Alex answers, and simply has to kiss Luke, then has to swoop down and do it again. "I want you to come now. And then you'll come again with me inside you."

_With me inside you_ stutters Luke's brain and he pushes up frantically into Alex's touch, the thought that he's going to come in his jeans _again_ both shameful and arousing. "Please..." he whispers, hips rocking over and over, so close, but needing that last little bit. "Kiss me..."

"Fuck, yes," Alex breathes, and rubs the heel of his hand against the bulge in Luke's jeans, hungrily kissing him.

Luke groans, whimpering into Alex's mouth, hot wet soaking his shorts, his jeans, _god_. "Please, _please_ , fuck me," he whispers, trying to push Alex back so he can turn over, can offer himself up to the other man. _Needing_ him inside him even though he's already come.

"No, no," Alex whispers, pressing his palm flat against Luke's chest. "Stay," he coaxes, "just pull your pants down." He fumbles in his own pocket, then holds up the small bottle of lube he brought.

Confused, Luke complies, pushing his jeans and wet shorts down his legs until he can wriggle and kick them completely clear of his feet. He spreads his thighs, waiting, his cock still hard, still wet, a slight shiver running through him, both cold and anticipation. 

"It's brilliant that you brought this blanket," Alex says, smiling as he rolls to his side and slicks a few of his fingers with lube. His gaze travels down Luke's body, all that smooth skin bared to the night. He meets the young man's eyes and presses a wet fingertip to Luke's hole, teasing in tiny circles. "I will try to keep you warm."

"What about you?" Luke asks, moaning as those fingers push inside him, his cock thumping against his belly. He reaches for Alex, pushing his shirt and tee up, hand sliding over warm muscled skin.

"I'll be warm, too," Alex teases, even as he shivers with a streak of lust from the touch. He eases out then adds a third finger, rocking them inside.

"Oh, god," Luke whispers, spreading his thighs a little wider still. "That feels so good."

Alex grins a little and leans down so he can nibble at Luke's throat while he preps him. "You feel amazing," he murmurs, taking care to give every bit of pleasure that he can. "I was thinking about you all day."

"You were?" Luke asks, a definite note of doubt in his voice. After all, Alex was definitely first and foremost in _his_ mind but he's just a kid. A nobody. Alex could have anyone.

"Of course I was," Alex answers with a soft laugh, pulling back to look at Luke's face. He moves his fingers deep inside him once more, then sits back and digs a condom out of his pocket. "You make a very special first impression," he adds, unzipping his jeans to sheathe himself in rubber.

Luke smiles at that, watching Alex's movements. His stomach flipping hard at the sight of that _huge_ cock. "Do you want me to turn over now?"

"No. I want to see your face when I'm inside you," Alex murmurs, and coaxes Luke's legs up, bracing him on his thighs so the angle of penetration will be easier. "Remember: tell me if I need to stop," he says, and begins to slowly push his cock inside that tight hole.

Luke nods, a soft gasp spilling from him as Alex breaches that first ring of muscle, his body stretching to take him in. "Oh, god," he whispers. "I didn't think guys could do it like this." Thought they always did it the other way, from behind, like he's always seen in the bit of porn he's been able to get his hands on, in the few experiences he's had.

"We'll take it as slow as we need to," Alex promises. He groans when he gains another inch, then falls back to rocking gently inside Luke's body, a little deeper each time. His eyes are hungry on Luke's face, trying to absorb the most subtle of responses.

Luke blushes under that gaze, an unusual shyness coming to the fore. He's never been made love to and that's what this feels like, despite the fact that he won't see Alex again after tomorrow. That Alex can't possibly want the intimacy, the closeness this seems to infer. And for a moment he's drowning in the idea of that, that he won't have this again, won't see Alex again, before he pushes it aside, concentrating instead on the feel of the cock moving inside him, on the man moving above him. Letting himself believe that he _is_ this cherished while it lasts.

"Almost there," Alex whispers, working to reassure Luke. "Tell me," he gasps, greedy muscles suddenly pulling him deeper. "Tell me how you feel."

How he feels? The blush deepens, spreading down his throat and chest. "Full," Luke settles on finally. "Stretched and full and... you feel so good," he moans, unable to help himself, his cock bobbing against his belly, smearing precome across his skin.

Moaning softly, Alex leans down to lick at Luke's lips until they part, then sweeps his tongue inside. "Do you want more?"

Luke nods, panting softly. "Yes. I want all of it. Want all of you inside me," he whispers, licking at Alex's lips. Shifting under him to make it even better, let him go even deeper.

"That's it. Move however you need, to make it better," Alex tells him, and shifts deeper inside him with a gasp. Slowly he lies down to cover Luke so he can thrust more completely. "Wrap your legs around me, Sweet," he urges. "You can touch me."

Still unsure of himself, of the way they're doing this, Luke frowns a little, shifting slowly so he can rock his hips upwards, his legs folded around Alex, pulling him in. "Oh, fuck," he moans, pushing his hands up under Alex's clothes, stroking over his back and shoulders and down to his ass, those firm globes moving under his palms. "Oh, fuck, _please_..."

It sure seems like positive feedback... A growl rumbles low in Alex's throat and he surrenders, every doubt spilling from his mind. Leaving nothing but the desire, the _need_ , and he gives all of himself. Slowly thrusting deep and sure each time, wrapping himself around Luke, so close that he notices when their heartbeats begin to synch.

"Yes," Luke gasps, kneading Alex's ass, urging him on as he spirals higher and higher, completely overwhelmed by pleasure, with the way they're moving in concert, their bodies made for this, for each other. "Yes, oh, god, Alex..."

_Yes oh god Alex_. Those words in that rich voice are now etched permanently on Alex's brain, he's sure of it. He drives into Luke's tight heat again and again, and his hips begin to move faster. Slipping his arms beneath Luke's shoulders, he scoops the boy up and sits back on his heels. Now every thrust is harder, with the leverage of powerful muscles behind it.

Luke cries out, burying his face in Alex's neck to muffle the sound. He wraps his arms around the other man's shoulders, frantically meeting every thrust, his orgasm building and building until he can't hold out any longer and he explodes between them.

" _Kristus du förstör mig_ ," Alex mutters, mentally reeling like he's just been punched in the jaw. Has he even touched Luke's cock yet? Ever? He can't recall and-- "Oh god," he chokes out, buried inside Luke and clinging as he shudders with pleasure, one earthquake shock after another overwhelming him.

Luke moans, clinging tighter as he feels Alex's cock swell that final fraction. "Oh god," he whispers, kissing the side of Alex's throat. " _Yes._ "

Smiling faintly at the kiss, Alex hugs Luke just that much tighter. "You're amazing," he whispers, and his voice may sound a bit vague in this moment, but the sentiment is genuine, through and through. And he needs Luke to know that it's the truth.

That Alex thinks so means the world to Luke. "I wish you lived here," he whispers, unable to help himself. "Or closer anyway." He doesn't want to come across as needy or clingy, promised himself he wouldn't, but he can't help how he feels.

Now it's Alex doing the kissing, threading his fingers through Luke's hair and crushing their mouths together. He gets it, that loneliness in Luke's voice. He's never had to experience it on this scale, but still -- he gets it. "You're going to be all right. You'll get through this, and you'll build a life that you love."

But Luke's not concerned about the future. What he wants is here and now. What he wants is Alex. But he knows that's not realistic, that if he pushes, he'll ruin what time they have left together so he just nods, pressing close, inhaling Alex's scent and trying to imprint everything about this night, this man, in his mind.

Alex shuts his eyes and relaxes into the embrace, caressing Luke's hair. It's peaceful, and for an instant he loses himself so deeply in the moment that he wishes things could be easy.

"Can we stay up here for a while?" Luke asks finally, lifting his head to look at Alex. "Or do you need to get back?"

"I'll stay as long as you're able to, _hjartat_ ," Alex answers, brushing a lock of hair off Luke's forehead.

Luke smiles. "What does that mean?" He tries to repeat the word but he's hopeless when it comes to other languages.

Pleased at the attempt, Alex repeats the word slowly. "It means, um, 'my heart.' Like 'sweetheart,' I guess." He shrugs a little. "I don't know, what would you call someone? Is there a Welsh word you'd use?"

" _Cariad_ ," Luke says softly, smiling, thrilled to the tips of his toes. Alex called him 'my heart'.

" _Cariad_ ," Alex echoes quietly. "I like that. Isn't it funny how stuff usually sounds cooler in other languages?" He grins.

Luke grins back. "What was the other thing you said to me?" he asks. "When I came," he clarifies with a slight duck of his head.

"Um." Alex's brow furrows and he tries to think back. "You know, that was kind of an intense moment for me," he teases, tracing his fingers lightly over Luke's thigh. Remembering himself, he carefully eases Luke out of his lap and deals with the rubber, then hands the young man his discarded jeans. "I think I told you that you were wrecking me, destroying me. Something like that." He quirks an eyebrow. "Is that good enough?"

Luke nods, unable to stop grinning. God. Alex is going to think he's lost his mind. He tugs on his jeans, shoving his still wet underwear under one corner of the blanket as he stretches out, hands under his head. "Do you say stuff like that to all the boys?" he asks, daring to tease back.

Alex shrugs again, smirking as he sets his clothing to rights once more. "Maybe. But usually I'm thinking I'll get some more." He flops down onto his side and snugs close up against Luke's side. "With you, it's just the truth."

Luke thinks about that for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Alex replies, wondering what put that serious look on Luke's face so fast.

"Promise you'll tell me the truth and not just what you think I want to hear?" Luke says, even though he knows he's begging for trouble.

Alex narrows his eyes and studies Luke, uncertain how to answer. Because they don't know each other well enough for him to have a good idea what's about to be asked... "Yeah," he finally decides, because what the hell have they got to lose? ÒI promise."

"If you lived here... would we keep seeing each other? Would you be my boyfriend? Not openly, no one would have to know," Luke clarifies. "But would you?"

_Oh, god_. Alex blanches in the starlight. "Luke," he says softly, slipping his arm beneath his lover. "Am I fucking you up? Right now?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, frowning, suddenly certain he's gone and made a mess of things after all. "I know you're leaving. I'm okay with that. I just--" fuck "I'd like to think you'd want to keep seeing me if you _were_ here."

Alex gently combs his fingers through Luke's hair, loving the rich tactile pleasure of it. "I could fall in love with you. So easily," he whispers. "But where would that leave you? Stuck, like you couldn't have all the boyfriends you're supposed to have before some old guy starts making demands on you?"

"Some old guy?" Luke snorts, but his mind's still half stuck on the idea that Alex could fall in love with him. "You make it sound like there's _years_ between us."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex gives him a very pointed Look. "I'm taking advantage of you right now. You know this."

"No." Luke shakes his head. "What you're doing is making me happier than I've ever been, and I needed this. I needed you," he says, his voice growing softer. "And maybe some fourteen-year olds are still kids but I haven't felt like that for a long time."

"I know you haven't." Alex sighs, all the playfulness dropping away. "I wish I could stay. Actually, I wish you could come with me." His protective instinct has always been fierce when riled -- with Luke, he's just all kinds of riled.

"I wish I could too," Luke says, shifting onto his side and pressing closer. Both of them knowing it's not possible. "Do you think you might send me a postcard?"

"From bootcamp?" Alex grins.

Luke laughs. "Yes. And then one from when you're at sea," he says then frowns. "Wait. Do you actually go to sea or just get ready to go to sea?"

"Both, I think. But just the North Sea, you know? And maybe the Baltic."

"I wish I could have a picture of you in your uniform," Luke says, smiling and kissing Alex on the mouth. "That would be wank material for _months_."

"Oh, really? Military kink, huh?" Alex laughs and straddles Luke, licking teasingly at his lips then pulling back. "Would your parents kill you if they ever found it?"

"I'd make sure they didn't," Luke promises, suddenly hopeful, pulling Alex down for yet another kiss. "Besides, I don't think their brains would go there unless it actually _was_ porn."

"And what do you know about gay porn?" Alex chuckles, settling in to kiss him good and long. "Do you have, like, a favorite type already? Or just, all uniforms, all the time?"

Luke laughs. "My mates and me, we ordered some porn mags and vids on his mum's credit card to play a prank on another mate but when we were done, I volunteered to get rid of the stuff and just kept it. I have it locked away in a lockbox my gransha gave me for my birthday."

Alex laughs and nuzzles Luke's throat. "That is very sneaky. You could be a spy. But you didn't answer me," he says, sitting up and pinning Luke's wrists over his head. "Do you have a favorite?"

Luke blushes hot, his gaze skittering sideways. "You'll think I'm a freak," he mumbles, already biting back his reaction to how Alex is holding him down.

"A freak?" Alex wonders whether he quite heard that right. But if he did... His grin turns feral and he leans down to lick slowly over Luke's lips again. "Now you _have_ to tell me."

Luke whimpers, closing his eyes tight. "I like the stuff where they're tied up, held down, _forced_ ," he whispers. "I hate what happens to me at school but when I fantasize..." He pushes against Alex's hold on his wrists and groans, letting him feel, his cock hardening again, the effect it has on him.

The words send a mix of emotions roiling through Alex. "I don't think you're a freak," he whispers, flexing his fingers in their grip. "I think it's sexy."

"Really?" Luke opens his eyes, daring to take a chance on what he'll see in Alex's.

"Hell, yeah." Alex brushes their lips together. "Me, I suck at giving up control. I know that about myself. But to see someone let go of themselves like that, truly trusting someone else? It's incredibly hot."

"Have you done that then?" Luke asks, slightly wide-eyed and more aroused than ever. "Tied someone down and fucked them?"

"Yeah," Alex murmurs. He catches both of Luke's wrists in one hand, then caresses Luke's cheek with the fingers of his other. "Do you actually feel like you didn't get enough tonight?" He grins. "You're going to be hell on your boyfriend someday."

"I can't help it," Luke says, blushing only a little as he strains against Alex's hold. "You'll be gone tomorrow. I have to get what I can while I can."

Turning serious, Alex releases him and sits back on the blanket. Then he pulls Luke up and coaxes him into his lap. "You mentioned the boys at school, trapping you. Tell me a little bit more, so that I can be sure I don't... you know, don't remind you."

"They get me alone in the stairwell or back of the school, call me names, push me around..." Luke pauses, biting at his bottom lip. "They tell me if I don't do it, they'll make me, that they'll all take turns."

His jaw is tight with fury, and so Alex forces himself in check before he speaks again. "And have they done?"

"They've forced me before but it's only been one or two of them," Luke says matter-of-factly, divorcing himself from the memory like it happened to someone else. Already regretting that he's put them back into talking about this. Burst the bubble they were so happily in. "They've never all had a go at me. Mostly they just use my mouth."

His entire body is tight with tension now, but Alex is gentle when he lifts Luke's chin. "Look at me. Right now," he orders quietly. "I want their names."

Fuck. The look on Alex's face... but still Luke shakes his head. "You can't do that," he says. "They're not worth it and you were right. It's only a few more years."

"No." As much as he knows Luke is right... _Fuck!_ Alex briefly shuts his eyes in pain. " _No_. I hate thinking of you being forced. Being hurt." Left without a champion.

"It'll hurt less now that I've had this," Luke points out, kissing Alex softly, caressing his cheek. "Now that I know what it should be like. That I deserve this."

"Yeah?" Alex nuzzles into Luke's touch. "You're going to set very high standards for your next lover. Is that right?"

Luke smiles. "I'll measure everyone against you."

"That isn't exactly what I meant," Alex snickers. But hey, he'll take the compliment. He takes loose hold of Luke's wrists once more, wrapping him in an embrace and holding him there for a long wet kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Luke tests that hold, the fact that he _can't_ break it making him shiver. "Please," he whispers, the words smeared against Alex's mouth. "I want this."

Alex groans, the sound filled with helpless need. "I will tie your wrists," he murmurs against Luke's mouth, "but only if you are on top."

"On top?" Luke pulls back, his eyes going wide. His young mind blown. First face-to-face and now...?

"Yeah." Alex mistakes the look of surprise on Luke's face for disappointment. "Hey, you are pushing me really hard. Come find me when you're 18 and I'll put you in handcuffs and then fuck the hell out of you from behind. But if you want this tonight? Then you will ride me."

"I wasn't complaining," Luke protests, a little quieter when he adds, "I didn't know you could do it that way, that guys could," he amends. "They never show or talk about them doing anything but fucking like animals."

Alex nods his understanding. "I like 'em all. Every position." He smoothes a hand down Luke's back. "But what we did tonight was special."

"Good. I'm glad," Luke says softly. "Because it was really special to me." He kisses Alex again, tongue sweeping between his lips.

Pleasure shimmers through Alex's veins. God, this kid is seductive, and he doesn't even seem to know it. "Take off my shirt," he orders quietly, holding his arms to the side and continuing the kisses.

Luke slips Alex's dress shirt from one arm and then the other, their mouths meeting again and again. As much as he'll miss the sex when Alex is gone, he thinks it might be this he'll miss the most: this closeness, this intimacy, this gentle almost love-making, neither of them in any hurry despite their growing arousal.

Taking his shirt, Alex says, "Now your jeans." His grin quirks. "They must be damp and uncomfortable by now, anyway."

Blushing, Luke complies, rising to stand before Alex, his jeans pushed down his legs and kicked from his feet. His sweater follows, Luke standing completely naked for the first time ever in front of a sexual partner.

Alex blinks and leans back on his elbows, trying to absorb every detail of the glorious vision. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, and decides to give back in kind: he kicks off his shoes before getting to his feet. Strips out of his undershirt and drops his jeans as well, then links his fingers with Luke's and brings him close for that first stunning moment of full-body contact.

It feels amazing. Luke hasn't quite grown into his full frame while Alex, Alex is already there. A man. Making Luke feel safe, secure, _wanted_ , the press of their cocks together making him moan into Alex's mouth, move against him shamelessly.

Alex's hands are restless now, moving over Luke's body in an attempt to touch every single inch of warm smooth skin. He kisses him again and again, teasing long fingers into the crack of Luke's ass. Then realization strikes and he breaks the kiss. "I have more lubricant. But I only brought that one condom."

Fuck. "I didn't put another in my wallet after last night," Luke says, his mind already working furiously. "But I'm clean and I trust you are." Otherwise Alex wouldn't have already insisted they use rubbers both nights. "Please?" Willing to take the chance, play the odds, because he _knows_ \- can tell - Alex wouldn't hurt him.

The temptation is so strong... But Alex shakes his head in doubt. "How do you know you're clean?" he asks. "All those assholes from your school... They use condoms every time?"

"No." Luke shakes his head, flushing hot again, this time with shame. "But we all live here, no one's doing drugs beyond pot and hash..." He shrugs, unable to meet Alex's gaze now. "What do you want to do? Do you want my mouth?"

"Hey." Alex gently lifts Luke's chin to meet his eyes. "Do you want me in your mouth?" He can't stand the agonized look on Luke's face.

"If that's what on offer," Luke answers softly, honestly. At least with Alex he trusts he'll have some control over it.

"Luke..." Alex trails off with a sigh, unsure just how to put into words what he wants to say. "We can go without rubbers if you're comfortable with that, if you really trust me. But I need you to know there's no pressure, though. I want to know what _you_ want," he says, caressing Luke's cheek with his knuckles.

Nuzzling into that touch, Luke weighs the options. He knows what he wants. Wants it so badly he knows he'd regret not having it for years, but is that really fair to Alex. Alex who's trying to look out for him, trying to do right by him. Still. _I want to know what you want._ "I want what we talked about," he blurts out before he can change his mind. "I want you to bind me and let me ride you. I want you inside me one more time."

The answer makes Alex's breath catch; then he nods. "Then this is what you'll get," he replies, his usual grin creeping back before he steals another kiss. Snagging the bottle of lube from his discarded jeans, he sits on the blanket and looks up at Luke. "Come here. I want to see if you're still wet from before."

Back to blushing but this time from the strange mix of shyness and arousal he's been experiencing since he first met Alex, Luke kneels beside him on the blanket, his knees spread a little, cock bobbing in front of him.

Alex smiles and nips at Luke's bare shoulder, then picks up his dress shirt of earlier. He winds it in a - mostly - loose figure-eight, wrapping the sleeves around and securing the young man's wrists behind his back. Then he slowly pushes two fingers into Luke's hole to test how much lube remains.

"Unh." Luke's cock jerks and he moans when Alex's fingers push inside him. His wrists bound, he finds every move, every touch, heightened.

Alex's eyes fill with heat and he watches Luke's face, adding more lube and another finger. "I love the way--" he begins haltingly. "Your reactions, they're all so honest." He pushes deep as he can, then very slowly does it again. "It is beautiful."

"Thank you," Luke responds, his hole instantly clenching around those fingers, straining to take them even deeper. He's pretty sure he doesn't know how to act any differently but that's not really true. He never lets on with the boys at school when he feels even a glimmer of pleasure in what they're doing because they'd never stop and it's just his body on auto-pilot, nothing else. But this? This is all Alex.

Alex fucks his fingers into Luke for long moments more before he eases away. He pours the last of the lube into his hand and slicks his erection, groaning with need when he touches himself. Finally he lies back to brace on his elbows, and gives Luke an impish grin. "Whenever you're ready," he invites, wanting to see how his lover manages without the use of his arms.

Luke blinks at Alex, biting his bottom lip as he contemplates the logistics. Throwing one leg over Alex is easy enough, his balance is good even with his wrists bound, but getting Alex's cock lined up and inside him is another matter. "You're not going to help me, are you?"

Blue eyes dancing, Alex just shakes his head.

"You're mean," Luke says, pouting for a second, but it's clear he doesn't really mean it. He blows out a breath then leans forward, shifting again and again until he gets the right angle and the head of Alex's cock is bumped up against his hole. A soft whimper - he wants this so badly - and he presses back, moaning as he feels muscle give and the first inch pop into him. "Oh god..."

Alex's breath catches at the sudden tease of pleasure. "Good," he says, sliding one hand up Luke's thigh to his hip. "Now, more."

Luke nods, moving slowly, moaning as his hole stretches around that thick rigid flesh. "Oh, fuck," he whispers, working his way down, the angle just right to rub the head over that bundle of nerves inside him, his cock spurting a blob of precome.

"Yes," Alex hisses softly, lying down on his back now and cupping Luke's ass in his hands. "You do it, _hjartat_. Make it good for you." Because he knows he himself will enjoy it no matter what.

The endearment is exactly what Luke needs to hear. Hands tied, he shifts a little, pressing back and down until he has every last inch inside him. Rocking just a little to savor the stretch, he watches Alex closely as he slowly rises and falls, thigh muscles straining.

Alex groans with pleasure, unable to resist a quick upwards hitch of his hips. "God, you feel good," he mutters, his fingertips stroking circles over the curves of Luke's ass. Then he smirks a little. "So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" Luke asks, starting to find a rhythm. "Riding you or being bound?" Another moan and a cry of pleasure quickly bitten back. "Or having your huge bare cock inside me?" he adds, blushing through and through while his cock pulses and his hole clenches around Alex.

The sass is unexpected, and Alex stares for an instant in disbelief before he breaks out into a huge grin. "Yes," he answers, and reaches around to rub along Luke's cleft, just above where the boy takes in his 'huge bare cock,' again and again.

Oh god. "I love it," Luke whispers, his whole body awash with pleasure. "All of it. You feel so good inside me and I love seeing your face, seeing how much you want me..."

Beyond surprise, Alex's expression is now touched by awe. It's like Luke doesn't even know how much he _shouldn't_ want this, doesn't know how very few people have ever even tolerated having Alex's cock so deep in their ass -- much less enjoyed it. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Some," Luke nods, pushing all the way down, intensifying that incredible stretch, his cock jerking in front of him. "But it feels good." He bites at his lower lip, his lids at half-mast. "Being this full. That bit of pain." And if that makes him totally fucked up then so be it. He can't help it.

"You're so sexy." Alex whispers the words like they're a prayer. He drags his free hand up Luke's chest to circle those seductive lips with a fingertip.

Luke runs his tongue over that finger, swirling it around the pad. "No one's ever called me sexy before," he whispers, slowing his pace a little, wanting this to last as long as they both can manage.

Alex chuckles, a low rumble of amusement. "They will," he promises with complete certainty. He dances his fingers down to play over Luke's cock, teasing at the foreskin.

Luke gasps, watching Alex's fingers move over his cock. Fuck. "Oh, god," he whispers, a sudden burst of heat washing over him. "I'm going to come." Only a second's warning given before he's frantically fucking himself on Alex's cock, his own spurting hot and thick and for what seems like forever.

"Luke-- fuck--" It's a message without meaning, ground out between clenched teeth. Alex's skin nearly burns where Luke has spilled on him. He grabs the young man's hips and holds him in place, thrusting into him hard and deep. His own release explodes through him and he shouts, so shocked by the feeling of sliding naked into his lover, slick with his own seed.

That searing rush inside him feels like a blessing and Luke moans, muscles milking every last drop from the man beneath him. He whimpers softly, a flood of emotion following the endorphin rush, and he whispers, "Please, can you undo my arms?" He needs to touch Alex, needs to be held.

There's a grunt of response -- more acknowledgment than actual assent. But then Alex makes himself sit up, and he nuzzles at Luke's throat as he unwinds the makeshift bonds.

"Thank you." Luke flings his arms around Alex's neck, clinging hard, his face buried against Alex's skin. Trying to absorb him, memorize him, keep everything about him - his first real lover - with him as long as he can.

The gratitude confuses Alex a bit, but he's too dazzled to question. And he's got no words at all, so he just wraps his arms around Luke and breathes him in.


End file.
